Never Truly Strangers
by Casa Circe
Summary: ARSLAN SENKI FANDOM WEEK 2016 Day Six: Smiles / Memories. "It seems that whatever road we take, our paths always seem to cross," Arslan observed, "and I'm glad of it. To think that we had somehow known each other for years without really knowing anything about the other."


_**Never Truly Strangers**_

 **A/N:** _I still can't get over all the Arslan and Étoile interactions in the final episode and I'm so glad that even if the season was short (and unevenly paced), we got so many moments between these two. I've had the idea for this one-shot way back when the first season ended but I figured this week was a good time to post this, adding some of what we already learned from the second season. So there are smiles and memories here, and also a hint of the alternative prompt, the soulmate AU._

 _It's fairly familiar territory by now, since it pretty much explores similar themes and ideas to my first two entries of the week. But hopefully it's still a worthwhile read._

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I must thank you for your proposal," Arslan said earnestly, "once again, your thoughts have guided me on which course to take."

"Why are you thanking _me_?" Étoile asked incredulously, "After all you've done, I owe you everything and I am aware of that. And yet, you're thanking me? You really are very strange."

Arslan smiled. "So everyone keeps saying. But I doubt I'll change anytime soon, so you must not be too surprised."

Étoile smiled back, in spite of herself. "I suppose I should get used to this habit of yours, of subverting expectations. I don't think I'll ever be able to figure you out completely."

"Well, I hope that I won't bore you, at least," Arslan remarked.

"I think you're incapable of boring anyone," Étoile replied.

The final preparations for the march to Ecbatana were being made and Arslan's party would soon be leaving Gilan. Narsus, Daryun, and the others were off organizing everything and Arslan had managed to find a moment to speak with Étoile alone. The last few days had been a flurry of activity as everyone put together all that was needed for the new journey, and the prince had been exceptionally busy.

He had not had the chance to speak to the Lusitanian since he had told her that he had accepted her proposal. He knew that she had been involved in the preparations as well as in trying to help reconcile the constantly bickering Zot clan siblings. Arslan found it strange that now that they were finally in the same place at the same time, they had barely any chance to interact.

So he made sure that they at least had time for one proper conversation, away from the sometimes harsh scrutiny of his protectors. They had found a quiet corner in the gardens of the Gilan palace where they could talk in peace.

Arslan marveled at how often their paths had crossed over the years, despite the differences in their respective circumstances. After all, what were the chances that of all the people in the wide world, Étoile would find her way back to him?

"It seems that whatever road we take, our paths always seem to cross," Arslan observed, "and I'm glad of it. To think that we had somehow known each other for years without really knowing anything about the other."

"It's funny now that we never thought to exchange names on the several occasions that we met before," Étoile remarked.

"I don't think you were very interested in knowing who I was when we first met," Arslan said with amusement, "to you I was just some spoiled heathen boy."

Étoile blushed at the recollection but she knew that he was right.

"We were acquainted without really being introduced," she said with a shrug, "an unusual arrangement."

"I suppose so," Arslan agreed, "but even when we didn't know each other's names, we were never truly strangers, were we?"

"I suppose not," said Étoile.

They spent the next minute or two in thoughtful silence. There was still so much they wanted to tell the other but they were both aware that they had limited time. But given the unpredictability of events during times of war, all time was precious and they needed to make the most of what they had.

"I must thank you again for what you've done and what you're going to do for me and my people," Étoile said earnestly, "I wasn't sure of what to expect when I came to see you, only that you were the only person who could help me."

"I'm always glad to be of service to you, Étoile," Arslan replied sincerely, "and I'm always grateful for your advice. I think I must have told you when I met you in Peshawar about how meeting you when we were children helped shaped my views on the world."

"I had no idea my words would make such an impression on anyone, especially not the Crown Prince of Pars," Étoile admitted.

"You are too modest," Arslan said gently, "You have been a great influence on me, more than you know. Meeting you made me broaden my perspectives, and when you gave me a copy of your sacred text, I was able to learn more about your people and your faith. And your advice to me when we met at Peshawar had given me direction when I was doubting myself. You see, so much of what I have been able to achieve has been because of what I learned from you."

Étoile stared at him in awe and she was filled with even more gratitude towards him, not just for saving her life and potentially saving her people, but for valuing her ideas, valuing her. All her life she had had to struggle not just for survival but even for recognition, some basic acknowledgment that she mattered, that she was worth something to someone.

Being a slave, this had been a constant hardship and she was fortunate enough to have been adopted into Count Barcacion's household. But then she continued to struggle, to disguise herself as a boy just so she could be a soldier, to train hard so that she could distinguish herself in battle.

All her life she had had to work hard for what she had. And she was beginning to recognize in the prince this same struggle. By now, she realized that he was not the clueless, pampered brat she had initially taken him for. He had endured his own hardships these past years, survived bloody battles, and all sorts of ordeals.

She knew him better now, not just by finally spending more time with him but from also hearing of his accomplishments from Alfarid and Elam. She had been appalled when she learned of how King Andragoras had banished his son even when the latter had led a successful military campaign despite near impossible odds. Every victory was hard won, and she admired that.

While it was true that Arslan was extremely fortunate to have such loyal and capable allies by his side, Étoile now understood why the prince's companions were willing to do anything for him. And she found that she was not unwilling to do the same.

The continued to walk in the garden, discussing all sorts of things. In a sense, they were trying to make up for lost time, for the years that they had lost track of each other, and even the weeks that they had been apart.

"I'm sorry that you were treated so unjustly by Lord Guiscard," Arslan said at one point, his expression turning serious.

Étoile was surprised that he felt such anger on her behalf and she was once again unsure of how to react.

"I suppose, in a strange way, I have my cousin to thank for his timely intervention there," Arslan observed, "Though I am also most grateful to Merlane for helping you."

"I'm sure your cousin was only there for Princess Irina but as you said, his arrival benefited me too," Étoile said.

"Étoile, I hope I am not being too presumptuous," Arslan said, looking at her earnestly, "But if you will accept it, you may remain under our protection for as long as you need it."

Étoile stared at him incredulously and for a few moments, she was at a loss for words. She had said that she would try not to be surprised by anything the prince did and yet he still managed to outdo himself. She was deeply grateful and appreciative and full of so many other emotions.

Arslan looked at her expectantly and then added, "I hope that you will consider accepting help from a heathen?"

Étoile could not help but smile at this. "I have no right to call you that," she replied sincerely, "and I have learned as much from you as you have from me. I have learned that there is sometimes more honor and kindness in those we considered heathens than in those who supposedly share our faith."

The knight extended her hand and said, "I will gladly accept your generous offer, because I know you are a man of honor."

Arslan smiled and shook her hand, sensing that something wonderful had just begun.


End file.
